Ying & Yang
by gaunt444
Summary: When good and evil clash. Will everything be as it seems or will everything be the opposite of what we thought it was. NaruxHina other pairings later on please R
1. Prologue

All jutsu's will have their English name in parenthesis all of these translations have been acquired from /ninjutsu.php where you can go to see a description of each jutsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own any characters that I create

"Talking" human or small summon

"_thinking"_ human or small summon

"**talking" **Large summon or demon

"_**Thinking" **_**" **Large summon or demon

"**Reading"**

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

"Where is the Yondaime we can't hold out for much longer?"

"He is on his way he's just picking up his secret weapon."

"Secret weapon? What weapon could possibly defeat this thing?"

As this all was said a monstrous fox swung one of its nine tails leveling a large area of the forest killing many ninja with it. This fox was known as the Kyuubi no kitsune it was the lord of all demons. For reasons unknown the Kyuubi has come to konoha.

"Look it's the Yondaime!"

"We're saved the Yondaime is here!"

"That bundle in his arms is that the secret weapon?"

It was at this point that the Yondaime appeared atop a building sized toad smoking a pipe. He had one eye that was still bleeding profusely from the battle previously, before they went to get their weapon, to defeat the great demon.

The shinobi troops watched in awe as their hokage unwrapped the small bundle in his arms revealing a tiny blonde newborn… their faces faltered at the sight but remained silent figuring he knew what he was doing. They all watched as the large blonde man went through countless amounts of hand signs while yelling out to them.

"Everyone fall back now! I have no idea what this effect this jutsu I'm about to perform will have on the nearby area." The Yondaime yelled out to them. At this declaration they all immediately started to fall back so that they would not get caught up in the upcoming conflict.

"**You think you can kill me!? You truly are stupid mortal!" **the Kyuubi declared. It was at that exact point in time that the Yondaime completed the jutsu he was performing. At its completion there was a bright flash of golden light, blinding both man, summon, and demon.

"**What is this power!? I can feel it striping and severing my power!?"**

"The seal I have performed has done one of many things Kyuubi. One it is severing your power. Two it is sealing your evil into my son. Most importantly it is stripping you of your mortal coil and your immortality. So that you may never harm intentionally harm anyone ever again."

"**Very impressive mortal I've never been bested in battle before now. You should know by demon code I'm honor bound to grant you one favor. I warn you though choose your next words wisely."**

"I can't stay much longer so ill make this quick." The Yondaime said while in much pain from the jutsu he just performed. So without thinking on it he said the first thing that came to mind. "I wish the villagers would treat him like a hero for fixing this problem, but I'm not that naive. So make him strong enough to face the challenges that I know he will face in life. Protect him because your life your fate is in his hands."

"**Very well mortal I shall make him powerful. He will be more than powerful enough for the upcoming challenges in his life…."**

"Thank you."

"**No thank you ha ha ha for now I have a second chance at destroying this village and you have wasted your favor." **It was at this point that the sealing was over and the Kyuubi's consciousness went into the boy. This had an adverse effect on the boy giving him whisker marks on his cheeks.

"What do you mean? What have I done." The Yondaime said as he disappeared in a flash as if never there and never to be seen again…

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

A few minutes later two men were about to arrive on the scene. One was an old man whose hair had all gone white including his beard. He once had a face that must have made women's heart throb but starting to show the signs of old age. He now wore the vestments of the Hokage once again. The other was a middle aged man with white spiky hair, and red streaks of paint going down his face. He also wore a strange set of clothing that could only be described as bad fashion sense.

"Sarutobi-sensei why did Minato have to go and use that seal? We could have found another way to defeat it." This was said by the younger of the two men. While he was still grieving for the loss of his pupil.

"You know he had to Jiraiya if he hadn't…"

"I know I know but still I just felt so useless not being able to help him." Jiraiya said

"Look there it's Naruto but what's that beside him." The two men had arrived to where Naruto was lying on the ground still wrapped up in blankets. " lying on top of the crying blonde was a small red baby kitsune. That was happily wagging its tail, and was holding a letter in it mouth.

"How come I have a really bad feeling about this?" Jiraiya says as he grabs the letter from the fox and begins to read it. **I'll be back**. "Yep definitely got a bad feeling about this."

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" As Sarutobi asks this; Jiraiya hands him the letter.

"Sensei who is this from the Kyuubi or Minato?" Jiraiya asks in confusion and yet hope at the same time. Dearly hoping that his late pupil was alive.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I'm getting to old for this shit." This may have been his first time saying this but it was far from being his last time saying it.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

(A/N)

Well that's the prologue folk's. I know its short but prologues don't get put in the first chapter it's not professional. Will have the first chapter up within a week. Will try to update weekly but it all depends on school work and what life throws at me next. Also is the Yondaimes name Arashi namikaze or Minato Uzumaki. im falling behind in the manga and while i havent read it yet i've heard that they have finally told you his real name. Let me know so i can change it if necesary.


	2. Chapter 1

All jutsu's will have their English name in parenthesis all of these translations have been acquired from www

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own any characters that I create

"Talking" Human or small summon

_Thinking' _Human or small summon

"**Talking" **Large summon or demon

"_**Thinking" **_**Large** summon or demon

"**Reading"**

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

Life has been hard for one Naruto Uzumaki these past five years. He had just turned five and the orphanage decided to kick him out. Not that he was to upset about it they never treated him well. They barely ever fed him any food and the few times they did feed him the food was putrid. Also the food was always past its expiration date, rotten, and undercooked… if they even bothered to cook it but his favorite part was the fact that it was always laced with poison.

Today was a horrible one because when the orphanage kicked him out onto the main street of Konoha; all the people who were going to celebrate the festival saw him and decided to have a little sport before heading to the festival. "Hey brat you know what today is right?" at this Naruto shakes his head but he knows the answer anyway. The villagers were going to beat him again. "Today is the day we finally kill you, yea little shit." At this announcement some of the nearby villagers and one drunk ANBU operative who everyone was starting to fall behind as if signifying him as their leader. Started to pull out weapons or picked up whatever was lying around.

After seeing this Naruto started to run for his life hoping they would give up rather fast seeing as how today is the festival honoring the Yondaime for defeating the Kyuubi. Almost an hour later he was still running from this mob. Normally he would have lost them by now but with them being led by an ANBU, a drunken ANBU, but an ANBU nonetheless he wasn't losing them but just barely staying ahead of them. He was running down a side street when he saw an alleyway up ahead hoping it would get him a shortcut to the Hokage's tower he turned down it.

As he turned down into the alley all he was met with was a wall. He had gone down a dead end "Ha ha we got you know Demon brat!" one of the men said carrying a nasty looking rake. "Yea we're finally going to get revenge for all the terrible things you have done!" This was being said by a tall burly man with a metal pipe.

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to harm you." At this point Naruto was starting to cry as he curled up into a ball in the corner of the grungy alley trying to hide in it even though he knew it was impossible to stop them now. "I mean yea I played some pranks, but they never harmed anybody! Please don't do this!" at this point he was full out sobbing as the villagers swarmed over him and started to beat him without mercy.

Naruto was truly terrified that he was going to die. _"Where is Katsu he has usually gotten Old man Sarutobi by now? What's taking them so long? If they don't come soon… I might… I might actually … d... d... die…"_

"This is the end for you Hell spawn!" the ANBU operative said. He then performs some hand signs and grabs his right arm with his left hand. All of a sudden electricity made out of pure chakra enveloped the man's right hand. "It is time to die demon, **CHIDORI!**" Just as the man started to charge at Naruto to end his life there was a loud "Yip yip" that sounded a lot like a fox barking. That's when the third Hokage, known as the Sandaime, appeared diverting the attack.

"What is the meaning of this!? You all are aware it's an S-rank crime to attack this boy!" the Sandaime yelled out in rage to the crowd causing many of them to cringe in fear. The only one who wasn't showing signs of fear was the ANBU operative and that's because one he is too drunk to think too far into the matter and two he is wearing a mask.

"But Hokage-sama he is a demon and you know it." "We all know it, so why protect him?" yelled out one rather retarded young man.

"I have to remarks to that comment you made. One is the fact that he is not a demon, he is a human boy that's just scared witless. Two I'm sure you and Ibiki are going to have a nice night together." At the second comment from the Sandaime the man suddenly paled considerably. "Also on another note you all have about thirty seconds to get the hell out of here before the ANBU arrive and if your still here by then well… let's just say it won't be pretty." Before he was even done with the sentence almost everyone had dropped their weapons and started to flee as if the very hounds of hell were chasing after them.

"It's alright now Naruto they are all gone," the Sandaime said turning to see if Naruto was all right. He let out a warm smile seeing that he was going to be just fine. Although his warm smile soon turned to a frown at what he heard next.

"Jiji-san what took you so long… did… did you… you not… not want to… to come… come and… and save me?" Naruto said in-between sobs as he hugged his only friend Katsu. Katsu is a small reddish orange fox that is about the size of a small dog. Katsu has been with Naruto for as long as either can remember. Even though one of them was a fox and the other was a human. They felt like brothers to each other.

"NO! Of course not Naruto I see you as a grandson to me. I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for the council I swear," Sarutobi said. Truly feeling sorry for the young boy. _He should never have had to go through all this. I promise you Naruto this will all turn out for the better soon.' _

"Really? You mean it? What happened with the council? Where am I going to live now? Am I going to…?" At this point Sarutobi decided to interrupt Naruto who was fast getting a headache from the barrage of questions the boy was sending his way. Although, he was extremely glad the boy wasn't crying anymore.

"In order. Yes. I do mean it. As for the council they had decided to call me into the meeting room for some stupid meeting about a quarrel that had happened earlier between some merchants. Along with other such trivial matters that really don't involve the Hokage seeing as how my main concern is the ninja populace. Nevertheless, though they refused to let me leave. In fact, I would never have known about your predicament until it was too late if not for Katsu howling at the meeting room door. I just want you to know I'm truly sorry this happened to you Naruto," Sarutobi said truly regretting the fact that he fell for the council's trap.

"It's ok Jiji-san I'm kind of used to it by now." These words struck Sarutobi deeply because no child his age should be "used" to this, he was an old man and he still wasn't "used" to it. It was just one more testament to his strength to keep going even though this happens every year.

"So Jiji-san where am I going to live now that the orphanage kicked me out?"

"Hmm… well for this week you can stay at my place until I can find an apartment for you to stay at."

"Really! Thanks a lot Jiji-san!," Naruto cheered as he gave the old man an affectionate hug.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

Its' been three years since Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage and while the village, as a whole doesn't treat him any differently, he has found at least two people who care for him. He still remembers the time he met Teuchi-san and Ayame-neesan.

_**Flashback three years ago**_

It's been a couple of weeks since he left the orphanage and now he was living in an apartment given to him by Old man Sarutobi. When he first got the apartment it looked really nice even the furniture was brand new and state of the art. There was a kitchen, master bedroom, and a guest bedroom although it didn't seem any different than the master bedroom, and a living room. The cupboards and fridge were full of all kinds of FRESH food. He was so happy; he had never had anything that wasn't expired or rotten before. The only thing that didn't look any good was the cupped ramen.

At first, life was great, he had a place to himself, fresh food, new clothes, and he even was getting a monthly allowance from the Old man. He was so happy he didn't even care that the villagers were all glaring at him. Then it happened, the one thing that made everything go downhill.

"Hey Demon why the hell do you look so happy?" one man shouted out causing everyone to look at Naruto to see why he was so happy. "Yea what's with that damn goofy grin of yours, it seems different than usual." This came from the old women that had just come out of the store. "Oh I see why he's so happy. Look he's got new clothes." Shouted someone else. "Hey you little brat who are you stealing from now," Some Chunin said.

"No I didn't steal these clothes. They were given to me!" Naruto shouted to no avail. _Why does this always happen to me. Just when my life was finally starting to turn for the better this had to happen now what do I do.'_

"Get him!"

"Get that thieving Demon!"

"YEA!"

Then the mob started to chase him all over town again. He was desperately looking for somewhere to hide. In his desperation to hide he ran into the first building he saw. When he looked around the place, he realized it looked very familiar. It was a small three-room apartment; all the furniture was brand new. Then to add to his misery he realized he ran home!

_No! Why did I run here, now they will know where I live? He started to panic when he heard some villagers shout out that he was in here. Crap what do I do now? Maybe if I barricade the door, they won't be able to get in and just give up.'_ Just as Naruto had finished putting a bookshelf that was given to him by the Sandaime so he could read in his spare time, they started banging on the door. "Let us in Demon!" "Bust down the door quick before he gets away!" So far the door was holding and he was glad he lived on the second floor, that way they couldn't get in through the window. The only way in was through the window and you had to be a ninja to get in through there. Surely none of them are ninja right?

As if in spite of his hope the two windows in his living room shatter and inside came two ninja. "Ha ha we got you now demon brat" As the ninja launched at him, he rolled forward just barely making it behind them. Instead of turning to attack him they went to go move the bookshelf away from the door. Seeing this Naruto quickly ran to his room to get Katsu while the ninja were still working on the door.

"Come on Katsu we have to get out of here." He then picks up Katsu and is just about to jump out of his bedroom window when he hears the mob start pouring into his apartment. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it the mob was more interested in the destruction of his apartment then coming after him.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**(Later that Night)**

After hiding in a dumpster for most of the day, Naruto and Katsu decided to see what condition their new home was in now that it was night time.

When they got there it was not a pretty sight. The outside of the apartment had graffiti written all over saying things like "Demon Brat", "Hell Spawn", and the one that confused him was "Kyuubi Child." He didn't really know what the Kyuubi was. All he did know was that it was something worth celebrating about seeing as how the villagers seem to host festivals in his name.

Admittedly he really didn't know anything about the festival because if he ever asked about it or went near it, he would get attacked. So this really didn't make any sense to him. _They honor his name don't they? So why are they saying I'm his child as if it's a horrible crime, I guess that's just one more thing to ask the Old man about.'_

So stowing that in the back of his mind for now, he decides that it was time to see what the inside of the place looked like after the mobs rampage. The place was a horrible wreck, the sofa was torn all over the place, the table was missing its legs and broken in half. The bookshelf, which was hidden behind the door, was still intact but he couldn't say the same for the books, whose pages were torn and thrown all over the living room. Some of the walls had been ruined as well with holes and slash marks all over them.

"Okay so the living room is in ruins what's the kitchen like?" When he and Katsu enter the kitchen it was worse than the living room! All the cupboards and fridge doors were either completely torn off or just barely hanging there. The kitchen sink had somehow been torn out of the wall…and yet it still worked. "That's just …odd." Katsu barked in agreement. That wasn't the worst thing though. Food had been thrown everywhere, it seems that the only thing still untouched was the cupped ramen everything else was in ruins. "Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't they touch the ramen, is that bad?"

"Well only one more room to check." When he got to his bedroom the door was luckily still standing though it had food splattered all over it like everything else. When he went to open the door it was locked! _Is someone in there waiting for me? It can only be locked from the inside after all.' _After a few minutes of rummaging around the house he found what he was looking for. He found a screwdriver that must have been left behind by some villager.

He went back to the door and used it to undo the hinges on the door so he could get into the room. He was prepared for anything when he walked into the room but he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. The room was completely untouched no one had come in here and messed with it. " Why did they cost so much destruction everywhere in my house, but here in my bedroom?"

When he looked down at Katsu to see what his reaction to it all was like, it surprised him. Katsu looked happy if not pleased as if he just accomplished something great. "Please tell, what's got you in such a good mood Katsu?" Katsu just looked at him with a foxes grin and touched the door with his single tail. When he touched the door it disappeared, Naruto not knowing about genjutsus he thought it was the coolest thing ever. "Wow Katsu what did you do! Is the door still there?" As Naruto said this he went up to the door to see if it was still there. Sure enough even though he couldn't see it the door was still there. "That's awesome Katsu you made the door disappear so that way no one would try and come in here!"

Well as much as I hate to leave it in its current state, I need sleep. So we will start cleaning it up in the morning. "Good night Katsu." With that, Naruto went to sleep, with Katsu sleeping at the foot of the bed after dispelling the genjutsu on the door.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto had awoken rather early that day so he could start cleaning his apartment. He cleaned off all the food that was on the walls. Then using the screwdriver, that he had found the night before, he started fixing all the cabinets that he could. As for the sink, he just left it as it was, it did work after all. _Hmm if it wasn't for the fact that half the cabinets don't have doors attached to them anymore and the fact that all I have is that ramen stuff, I'd have to say this was a job well done. Now I just have to fix the living room.'_

The living room was going to be the hardest place to clean, since the table was broken, and the sofa was torn, and slashed all over. _I'm going to have to buy some tape, if they even sell it to me.'_ So in the mean time, he decided to pick up all the paper off of the floor and threw it away while collecting all the book covers.

"Alright Katsu, let's go and see if we can buy any tape." With that, he and Katsu started out to the general store. Although Katsu was following in secret hiding of the shadows so that no one freaked out at his appearance.

After going to the general store and paying triple the price for some tape, he had decided to start heading home. On his way home though, his stomach gave off a nauseating growl of hunger. _Hmm I wonder what I should do for lunch because all I got at home is ramen, whatever that stuff is. The orphanage never served it._' As Naruto was thinking this he heard some shouting down the street. Worried that it might be directed towards him like usual he went to investigate who was yelling and why.

"DARN IT! I told you opening a ramen stand was a bad idea. We should have opened a restraint." This was all said by a young girl with long brown hair. She was currently yelling at an older man whose hair was just starting to go gray. This man looked really nervous the kind of nervous that meant everything that could go wrong was going wrong.

"Look Ayame it's not that bad of an idea. Besides we just moved here from Mist we need to give it more time. Also we couldn't afford to open a restraint even if we wanted, a stand was the best we could do." The older man who must be the girl's father was trying to plead his case to his daughter.

"If we can't get one customer by the end of the week I'm going to go get a REAL job." Ayame yells at her father.

The man is now looking around desperately as if a customer was going to appear out of nowhere. As he looked around though he noticed everyone he looked at would quickly walk away. That was until he saw one little boy who had spiky blonde hair, big cerulean eyes, and three whiskers like marks on each cheek, and clothes that were worn out from overuse. "You there, come over here boy!" The older man says pointing at Naruto. Who at this point was very afraid that he had offended the old man.

"If you eat at our stand right now I'll give you half off on everything you eat." Naruto was amazed at this statement. _Is he serious? Nah he can't be he will be just like everyone else. He will probably quadruple the price so that when he cuts it in half I'll still be paying more than usual.'_ Naruto was hesitating now because he was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Come on boy haven't you ever had ramen before?"

"N… no sir the orphanage never served ramen."

"Oh you poor boy what happened to your parents." This was said by the daughter who up until this point was upset at her father for taking advantage of some child.

"I don't know I never knew them. All I know is sometimes the villagers call me demon child but I don't know why." Naruto said all this with a shy and nervous expression on his face while looking at the ground most of the time. Just like a child who was being scolded.

"Phhf demon child my ass. I've seen children that look like demons kid. Heck I've seen kids with powers that could be akin to that of demons, and you aren't one of them kid. Here the first bowl of ramen is on use so come on in kid."

"Father!" when Ayame had yelled at her father like that Naruto feared she was going to scold her father for letting him come eat at their stand. "Your being rude father we haven't even introduced ourselves and your already treating him like he's your favorite child; and here I thought I was your favorite." Ayame had a cute pout on her face while she said the last part.

"Ha ha your right sweetie and I'm sorry. My name is Ichiraku Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. We just moved here a week ago from Mist country that is currently in the middle of a civil war. What's your name kid?" The older man who Naruto now knows as Ichiraku said all this with a warm smile on his face.

"You want to know my name?"

"Of course why wouldn't we want to know the name of our first friend here silly?" Ayame said with a warm smile on her face as well.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and… did you call me your friend?" Naruto had a hopeful look in his eyes. If everything he was hearing was true he might actually be making friends for the first time ever.

"Yes I did. Now come on inside my dad here may be an idiot sometimes but he makes some pretty good ramen." At this point all three of them walked into the stand and while Ayame handed Naruto a menu from behind the stand Teuchi walked into the kitchen. "You just look that over and tell us what you'd like to try ok.

"Um ok but I can't read the orphanage wouldn't teach me. I only know how to count money because of jiji-sama. Naruto said this with regret but was happy that the Old man had been able to at least teach him that much with how little spare time he has.

"You've got to be kidding me that's just not right. Well if you'll let me your Neesan will teach you ok. I'll teach you to read and even write if they didn't teach you that as well as long as you come and eat here every once in awhile.

"Really!? Thanks Ayame-chan." Naruto was really happy now here were to people treating him like he was worth something. _Is this what it feels like to have friends if so I don't ever want to lose them?'_

"That's Ayame-neesan to you ok Naruto-kun." Ayame said this with a slightly goofy grin on her face hoping he would call her that. She had always wanted a little brother but ever since the civil war had taken her mother away from her any hopes of that was dashed. That was until now anyway, hopefully she could act like Naruto was her little brother even if he wasn't in reality.

"Ok Ayame-neesan." Naruto was very happy now he had four friends now Katsu, Jiji-sama, Ichiraku-san, and Ayame-neesan. _Maybe life is going to get better from here on out.'_

**End Flashback**

It was thanks to those two that he was able to stand all the glares from all the villagers. He was happy that he had met them. The only thing he regretted about meeting them is it seems like no one else will eat there, all because it has been tainted by his presence. So while others do go and eat there, they would go out of business if he didn't go and eat there all the time. Not that it bothers him he loves ramen and would eat it every day for every meal. If it weren't for the fact that Katsu would bite him every time he tried to have it for more than one meal a day.

Katsu had grown a lot lately and while he might not be that much bigger, he was tall for a fox. The biggest difference in Katsu was his ability to make illusions. Which the Old man had told him was called genjutsu. Katsu was always either stealing food thanks to his illusions, or hunting small game to make sure he and Naruto kept a healthy diet. Well as healthy as any diet could be when you eat ten to fifteen bowls of ramen a day.

"Well Katsu today feels like it's going to be a good day." Naruto whispered Katsu was invisible next to him so that he could keep him company and yet not freak out the villagers. They both remembered how the villagers reacted whenever they saw a fox. Foxes seemed to be feared in this village. If you saw a fox it was you duty as a Konoha citizen to kill it. So therefore Katsu always remained in the shadows or used his illusions to remain undetectable. At first they didn't think think it would work but the old man explained that it would. Evidently kitsune don't use chakra like humans do they use something called youkai energy. Evidently when a genjutsu is used it is detected by the chakra that is generated by it, but because Katsu uses youkai which ninja aren't trained to detect no one would.

So ever since then Katsu was able to travel with Naruto undetected and even play horrible pranks on the populace that would be mean to Naruto. These pranks were rather harmless unless you consider tripping old ladies and throwing their canes far away, along with stealing people's belts so their pants fall down harmful but hey it was all in the name of fun. It's not like they didn't deserve it.

Currently the two were walking to Ichiraku's for lunch when they noticed something. The villagers looked even angrier than usual which was saying something considering how they usually looked at him. It was then that it hit him. There where decorations everywhere almost like there was a festival coming. Then it hit him even harder he was walking down THE main street of the village during the festival that celebrated the Kyuubi incident. Which he still didn't know anything about, the Old man always avoided the subject, but Naruto realized he was in some serious trouble right about now.

"What the hell are you doing here Demon brat." An ANBU member cried out

"YEA!" this was chorused by a lot of people who agreed with the first person.

"You know we don't like you ruining are festival with your evil taint." This was said by ANBU agent again. Which after hearing what he said, his entourage chorused their agreement again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to interrupt the festival I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He cried out afraid that he was going to be beaten again. Even though he had Katsu he could only help Naruto avoid the people not fight them it would be too risky.

"Oh so we are _so_ insignificant to one such as _you_ that _you_ just can't be _bothered_ by the likes of _us."_ The ANBU said emphasizing certain words to drive his point home.

"No that's not it, that's not what I meant!" He was getting desperate now because he new that this time it was going to be worse than before. This time he could tell the Hokage wouldn't be able to help him like usual. It was always like that on the day of the festival if the Hokage interfered he would be "ruining the festivities" and he would be a "Yondaime hater" he would lose too much of what little support he had. So Naruto would just have to take the beating and hope they wouldn't kill him.

"GET HIM!" and so the chase was on. Naruto was ducking, swerving, and turning around every stall, alleyway, and street trying to lose them. Although he knew he wouldn't lose them the ANBU agent who was usually drunk wasn't this time. In fact the only reason they hadn't caught up to him was because of two factors. One was his unusually high stamina that let him run full out for hours. The second factor was Katsu's illusions that continue to mislead his pursuers but just barely.

After running for almost an hour he had finally taken a wrong turn. Down at the end of the street was a second group of villagers. _Crap I'm trapped. Here we go again.'_ He was resigned to his fate it did happen on a normal bases.

After the normal beating he got they did something they normally didn't. They picked him up and started to carry him away. _What is going on? Where are they taking me?'_ "Wh… where are y… you tak… taking me… me?" he stuttered not being able to speak properly with his broken ribs constricting his breathing along with his busted jaw and most likely broken nose.

"We are throwing you out of town demon scum." Said the ANBU agent, which had been carrying him all this time. "We are being kind to you. Not that it is anything you could comprehend demon. Although this is a onetime thing only, if you ever come back here again we WILL kill you the moment we get a chance to."

With that they were at the city gates and threw him out far into the forest. Oh and with Naruto's horrible luck it was right then that it decided to start raining and it wasn't just raining it was a downpour. "Well Katsu there's a good side and a bad side to all this." At this Katsu revealed himself and tilted his head as if to ask him to continue with what he was saying. "well bad side we got kicked out of town and we will never see any of them again… what that's not to bad but I will miss my friends. The good side though is with all this rain the festival will be canceled. Thank Kami-sama for the small things in life.

"Well Katsu we can't go back there you heard what they said and I don't think Jiji-san is going to be able to help us anymore. Not after that display from the village, it would take a miracle to get me back there. Oh well it's not like things could get any worse right?" Katsu was afraid all of a sudden after all he as a kitsune knew there was one thing you never EVER did, and that was tempt fate it was the worst thing anyone human, demon, or spirit could EVER do.

That was that he and Naruto started walking down the path never to return to Konoha.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a Jounin came running into the Hokages office in a slight panic.

"What is wrong?"

"You don't know sir?" the Jounin was obviously confused now.

"Know what spit it out man." All of a sudden it hit him what day it was. He hadn't realized what day it was due to all the paperwork the council had him doing. "Please tell me it doesn't have to do with Naruto." The Sandaime was really worried at this point the last time the villagers did something to Naruto they nearly killed him.

"It does sir, they chased him out of town and he is running off sir."

_Hmm this isn't good I'll have to locate him with my crystal ball or else we might not find him before he is too far away.' _"Get me my personal ANBU squad once I locate him we will set out for him immediately." Just as the Jounin was about to leave the Sandaime stopped him. "Oh and make sure no one knows what you're doing."

As the Jounin walked away he pulled out his crystal ball that has been with every Hokage since the very founding of the village. This crystal ball had the ability to track down any ninja of Konoha with one hundred percent accuracy, and even though Naruto wasn't a ninja yet he had made sure he could still track him regardless. _hmm so where are you Naruto… Ah there you are. WAIT! What's going on here? Oh dear Kami-sama no.' _His crystal ball showed him a scene he never wanted to see. Naruto and Katsu were surrounded by three ninja with a fourth one closing in fast. _I have to get there fast. If I don't Naruto will die! Please Kami-sama if there are such things as miracles let us get there in time to save Naruto.'_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

(A/N) there you go folks that's the official chapter one. Please review I don't mind flames as long as it's in the process of helping me improve.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I had 5 projects to do at school and almost no time to write but the bright side is i have almost all of chapter 3 on paper now i just need to type it on the computer. so give me a week week and a half and i will have updated again. So please read and review. remember i dont mind constructive criticism. let me know what you think, and now to the story.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(Ten minutes later)**

It had been ten minutes and they were only now nearing upon the clearing the Sandaime had seen in his crystal ball. Sarutobi was filled with fear and worry he knew from experience in the Great Shinobi Wars that one minute on the battlefield was an eternity and it had been ten_. Unless a miracle has occurred Naruto is either dead or dying, and if it's the later than I will only be able to offer him some comfort as he lays dying in my arms. Seeing as there is no way we would be able to get him to a hospital in time at this point, too much time has gone by.'_

As he arrived on the scene of the battle, although it looked more like a war had broke out. The ground in a fifty-foot radius had all been burned into ash. Trees were black and leafless from being burned away but the odd thing was that there were small patches of ice everywhere. There were five bodies scattered across the battlefield. Three of them were horrible mutilated they had wounds of all kinds on them they had been stabbed, slashed, and hacked, but the weird part was that all of their wounds were frozen and covered in ice. The other two bodies were none other than Naruto and Katsu. Naruto was covered in burns ranging from first to third degree burns, his left arm and right leg were laying in unnatural angles with some bones protruding from his arms, his chest wasn't any better for it to had some bones sticking out of it. Katsu was in better condition than Naruto he only looked a little beat up and one of his hind legs was broken.

It was then Sarutobi noticed that his ANBU were staring at something. When he looked to see what they were all staring at it caught him by surprise because he had not noticed it sooner. He hadn't noticed it sooner but there was a young man standing above Naruto. He was a very unusual man he had ice blue hair and eyes; he wore unique armor that must have been custom made. The armor looked similar to the kind ANBU agents usually wear. It had small studs that were about an inch in size all over. He wore bracers and a mask that was similar to Kakashi's but extended down to cover his neck. The most unusual part to his whole ensemble was the fact that he was carrying around a nondescript sword hilt but that was all no blade just a hilt.

The Sandaime then whispered some orders to his ANBU team. "The moment he lets his guard down I want you to engage him in combat, and try to get him away from Naruto and Katsu that way I can get those two away from him. Do you understand?"

"Understood Hokage-sama!" they chorused out.

Just as they finished discussing this, the young man pulled out a jug of water and started pouring it all over Naruto, Katsu, and the ground around them. _Um… ok what's the point of doing that? Oh well his guard is down.' _"Go and make sure you do your part quickly." As the ANBU charged at the man to get him away from Naruto he started to form hand signs at a very fast rate.

Just as the three ANBU were nearly upon him he shouted out "Ice style: Ice Dome!" after that declaration a dome of ice arose from the water that had been poured out earlier, this dome was big enough to protect Naruto, Katsu, and the young man.

_Damn he can use ice jutsu's! It must be some kind of kekkei genkai. Let's hope that he is a amateur or else this could get tough, After all we can't use any of our powerful fire jutsu's without harming Naruto as well.' _His ANBU seemed to realize this as well so they went to perform the hand signs for some lesser katon jutsu's.

Just as they were half way through their hand signs the man shouted out from within the dome. "I don't know who you bastards are, but I won't let you harm this boy!" This statement shocked the ANBU and Hokage enough to cause them all to stop.

The Sandaime wasn't sure which shocked him more what the man said or the fact that by the sound of his voice he wasn't a young man but a young boy! "There seems to be a misunderstanding between us. We are not here to harm the boy. We are here to bring him back home; he is like a grandson to me."

After a few moments the dome of ice reverted back into water, and the young boy spoke again. "Really? Hmm, yes I see it now their headbands are slashed where as yours is not. I got here in time to save the boy from immediate death but if he isn't taken to a hospital fast… well you know…" He just left it at that after all everyone knew what he meant by that statement.

"The nearest hospital is a good ten minutes away at the least. He won't make it in time." Sarutobi said with deep regret in his voice. He was glad that Naruto was saved from the enemy ninja, but sadly it was not in time to save his life. To think this had to happen. He would have been a strong shinobi and have brung great prosperity to Konoha.'

"He might be able to make it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a jutsu that could buy us some time. It's not supposed to be used in this manner so it could be just as harmful as it is helpful so time is still of the essence." Looking at the slightly confused leaf ninja he explained it to them. "It's a one of my families' jutsu's it's supposed to completely freeze someone or something. If I do it right though maybe I can use it to put him in a preserved state. Almost like freezing food so that it will last longer. "Now they no longer had a confused but amazed look on their face. Being given the go ahead sign from the Hokage he performed the jutsu. Once completed the water that he had spilt earlier surged up around Naruto and then froze turning him into a human ice cube. "There we go that should have bought us some time but we still need to hurry." With that said the ANBU picked Naruto up and proceeded to run back to Konoha.

"Thank you so much for your help boy. I can't express to you how happy I am that Naruto might survive this whole ordeal. If you will come with us I'll make sure you get something for all this and I would like to hear what happened while we were on our way here." Sarutobi hoped the boy would accept. He felt indebted to this boy for saving Naruto.

"Yes of course. I'm worried about the boy, so I would like to be able to see him wake up; if that's all right with you?"

"Yes of course now let's get going." And with that they were of heading back to Konoha as fast as they could while making sure not to drop Naruto or jostle Katsu too much. Now if it were not for the fact that the man carrying Naruto was in the back of the group and that Naruto was on his back then the observant watcher would notice Naruto starting to give off a red glow. Just as they were arriving in Konoha the red glow disappear, therefore no one ever noticed anything wrong.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(In the hospital)**

"Alright you can drop your jutsu now we made it." With that said the ice holding Naruto slowly melted away and then proceeded to move back into their prospective containers. The Sandaime looked around for one of the few nurses that were walking around right now doing their rounds. "Nurse please take Naruto to the emergency room now he is in critical condition." There was a note of desperation and sadness in his voice as he said this. The nurse noticing this took a long thorough look at Naruto. She had to force herself not to sneer at the Demon Brat. The last person that had done that in the Hokage's presence had a month's paid vacation with…Ibiki…in a holding cell. Needless to say the guy was never quite the same after that little incident.

"Hmm I will admit he is in bad condition, but I wouldn't say critical. A few broken and exposed bones and some wounds inflicted by a sword of some kind most likely." The nurse looked confused at how the boy got some sword wounds; after all not very many people use swords in a fight now days, especially in the shinobi world.

Sarutobi had been slowly getting pissed off at this nurse, who had this whole time just agonizingly examined Naruto as slowly as humanly possible, and when she said he was "only" in "bad" condition it pissed him off to no ends he was ready to kill someone. "What do you mean he's not in critical condition just LOOK at him!! Just some broken bones and a few stab wounds a…" he stopped whatever he was going to say do to the fact that all of Naruto's burns were gone. It was almost like he had never been burned. "What the… Where did all his burns go he was covered in them just a minute ago?" turning to the ice boy he asked. "Did your jutsu do this?"

"No wasn't me, remember I was worried about it hurting him so there is no way it could have healed him." The boy had a look of complete honesty and confusion plastered on his face.

"Hmm whatever he's still in bad condition and I expect you all to treat Naruto immediately, and this time do the job ALL the way." With that said a few doctors had finally arrived and put Naruto on a stretcher to be taken to their intensive care room. "Alright, while the doctors take care of him why don't we go to my office we need to talk?"

"Your office, what do you mean?"

"Oh that's right we never properly introduced. I'm Sarutobi Sasuke and I am the leader of this village, and who might you be?" He found it quite amusing to see the look of shock and amazement on the young boys face after learning who he is.

"My name is Tora Tushiro and it's a pleasure meeting you Hokage-sama.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(Unknown Location)**

He awoke to a burning sensation so powerful it made him want to scream out in pain. Just as he was about to do so he realized there was something missing. Despite the incredible heat and burning sensation he was in absolutely no pain. After realizing that he decided to take in his surroundings, he assumed that he was sitting in what looked like a volcano filled with lava or magma, or whatever you were supposed to call it he wasn't exactly sure. Up to this point he assumed he was sitting on a rock that was jutting out of the lava, but looking down he realized to his horror he was swimming in the stuff!! "What the hell is going on here? Where am I? How am I swimming in this stuff!?

At his outburst the magma in the center of the volcano started to bubble and spew all over. I have a sinking feeling that I'm about to get my answer.' A figure started to emerge from the lava. At one glance anyone could tell you that, this thing by no mean was human despite its humanoid shape. It stood seven feet tall and the magma around him started to surge around him and forms his body. The magma hardened into a humanoid shape, the area where its eyes would be though remained as burning magma, along with the area's where a normal person's veins and joints would be. It was a rather imposing being, as it spoke to Naruto light streamed from its mouth. **"Who are you mortal to enter my domain?"**

Naruto was so terrified by this creature that he wasn't sure he could even talk, and yet he was more afraid to not talk in fear of offending this guy if you could call it that. "M…My n…name is N…Narut…to Uz…Uzumaki s…sir and w…who are y…you?" Naruto might only be eight years old, but even he was smart enough to know this thing had to be one of three things; a god, a demon, or something in-between.

"**You shall learn my name in time boy. That is if you are worthy enough to learn it, but me must move on your spirit walk might not last much longer do to your young age…"** The entity would have continued but Naruto interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir but what is spirit walking?" He was still afraid of this thing but he knew that it wasn't going to hurt him seeing as it was talking to him.

"**You do not know? Then how did you get here? Ah never mind ill just explain it we are running out of time so just listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself. Spirit walking is when your soul leaves your body to partake in a journey. This journey can be many things, you could be going into the past to see the things you have done and learn a lesson from them, and you could be visiting someone close to you to see how they are. Those are the two most common types, but there are others, some people who are strong of mind and body can travel to other planes of existence. It usually takes decades for one to be able to do this, and yet you have not even seen your first decade. You should not be able to do this, maybe that is why I feel something off about you."** During this speech Naruto was desperately trying to wrap his mind around the concept and yet still pay attention. _So does that mean I'm dead? NO I can't be dead I just can't.'_

"Hey if I'm spirit walking does that mean I'm dead?" seeing this thing shake it's head no he decided to ask his second question. "What do you mean you feel something off' about me?"

"**It's as if you have been alive for thousands of years and yet only eight at the same time. You scream of pure evil and yet pure good. You have great power within you and yet you are pure of heart and soul, which is indicated by your not being burned alive right now."**

"Yea I was going ask about that."

"**Time is short so I shall get to the point. Every mortal before you who has entered into my domain has had a corrupted heart and therefore perished in this pool of magma, you are the first mortal pure of heart to come here and that is what allows you to swim in all this unharmed. I sense great potential in you as well you will do great things in life. Therefore I shall grant you my blessing…."** Naruto was about to interrupt him again to ask what he was talking about, but after being glared at by this guy he decided it was better not to. **"Now before you ask me what my blessing is, I will tell you. For now my blessing does you little good but as you grow it shall do more for you. From this day forth fire and all its associates shall recognize you as a friend. Never shall you be burned by fire or heat ever again. Never again will you be blinded by light for fire is light without heat. Finally, may you never find yourself lost in the dark."**

"Umm I don't understand but hey I don't care. It's my birthday so I'll take it, anything is better than nothing." The man found it sad at the boy's lack of understanding, but knew the boy would understand eventually.

"**Um… well happy birthday I guess, but it's time for you to go back boy. It's unhealthy to spirit walk longer than necessary. Farewell and know that we shall meet again."**

"How do I get back though?" It was then that the world went black and he knew no more.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**(At the Hokage's office)**

"So Tora what were you doing before the incident, and who are you exactly?" the Sandaime inquired. He was curious as to who Tora exactly was. After all it's not very often you meet someone who can manipulate a secondary element.

"Well as you know my name is Tora Tushiro. What you don't know is that I originally come from a clan of people who used to be able to manipulate ice." Tora was going to continue, but the Sandaime who had raised his hand to silence him interrupted him.

"You said used to' why is that?" The Sandaime had a feeling he knew why, but he would let Tora tell him. If he was willing to that is.

"Well it all started about four years ago. As you most undoubtedly know there is a civil war going on in Mist country. During this civil war anyone with a bloodline was either made into a mindless weapon or ruthlessly killed off. My clan was very secretive only one or two people outside the clan knew about or abilities. Well one of them must have betrayed us, because one day the Mist army attacked and we were caught off guard. Before anyone could form an effective defense and counterattack countless members of my clan were slaughtered. It was painfully obvious to everyone that we were going to lose the battle. So my aunt got me and my sister while my uncle got our family scrolls and took us both away. That way our clan wouldn't be completely wiped out.

"While we attempted to escape the rest of the family started to form a blizzard in order to cover our escape. It is one of our families last resort techniques; it kills EVERYONE in its area effect. Although do to the fact that it was winter time a real blizzard also formed. Do to this our aunt carried my sister while uncle carried me seeing as we couldn't walk well in the storm. After a few hours of walking it was still storming out, but now it was also nighttime. We were walking in the middle of a forest there was about a foot or two of snow on the ground so the traveling was slow. After awhile of walking we heard what sounded like ice cracking…" He stopped talking due to the fact that he was trying his best not to break down and start sobbing.

"If you do not want to tell me then you do not have to. I understand if it is too painful to retell." The Sandaime truly felt sorry for this poor boy he couldn't be more than ten years old, and yet he has already seen so much death in his life. _No one should have to see the death of all their clansmen.'_ "Well I guess that's enough…"

"No, it's quite alright. I know how Konoha feels about bloodline users, and ya'll don't persecute us. So I wanted to move here, but I could be considered a threat. Which means you as the Hokage need to know everything there is to know about me in order to asses if I'm a threat or not. Am I correct?" It was amazing how quickly he had been able to overcome his tears. _He must have cried his heart out so much he doesn't have any more tears to shed.'_

"So as I was saying… There was a cracking sound like that of ice breaking. We all stopped dead afraid to move a muscle. We sat there waiting, but after a few minutes of nothing happening we continued trudging through the snow. No sooner than we started there was another sound, but this time it was that of ice shattering followed by a splashing sound." Tora stopped for just a moment whipping a few tears away. "My uncle and I looked to our left only to see that my aunt and sister had disappeared under the ice that had been hidden under the snow. It turned out that my uncle and I were on the bank of a river while my aunt and sister had been walking on it. There was nothing we could do they were trapped under the ice and being swept downriver. My sister and aunt were gone, my clan was gone, and everyone but my uncle was dead. We never saw either of them again, uncle didn't even bother to go look for them we both knew they were either dead or dying. So that is why I said used to'.

The Sandaime is very rarely caught speechless, but this was one of the few moments that he was. "Wait didn't you say you still had your uncle?"

"Yes I did, but a few weeks ago he died as well. He left me with nothing but our family scrolls and our signature armor that you see me wearing right now."

"That is a very sad tale and I am sorry to have made you relive old and painful memories. Let's put that to the side for now. Seeing as how you're going to be moving here do you have any questions?" The Sandaime said with a sad yet inquisitive tone.

"I do have one question." He said with a nervous look.

"What is that Tora?"

"Why was that boy out alone in the middle of the forest being hunted down by nuke-nin?"

"That is a longer tale than I care to recount. So I shall give you a shortened version of it." Tora looked confused but let him continue. "You see Naruto is an orphan, his parents died in battle against the great Kyuubi no Kitsune a long time ago. After its defeat many people still held bitter feelings towards the Kyuubi because not only did the Yondaime die fighting it but so did countless number of shinobi and citizens…" Sarutobi would have continued, but Tora interrupted him.

"Look not that the story isn't interesting or anything, but I fail to see what this has to do with that boy. So stop with the story and answer my question already." He asked with agitation clearly in his voice, if he doesn't want to tell me then fine, but please stop wasting my time old man.'

"Calm down young one this story has everything to do with Naruto and more." Tora looked skeptical but he stayed silent. "You see Naruto looks exactly like a younger version of the Yondaime, the only difference being that he has whisker marks on his face and his teeth resemble small fangs. Which reminds everyone of the Kyuubi, it also doesn't help that he was born on the same day that the Kyuubi attacked. So the fact that he resembles the late Yondaime and has 'demonic' features makes many of the villagers treat him as if he is the Kyuubi. They go so far as to call him "Demon brat", "Kyuubi spawn", and even "Monster" but those are just some of their favorites they call him many other horrible things as well. The worst part about it is the fact that no matter what I do they beat him, chase him around, and torture him on a regular basis. I've tried everything I came close to adopting the boy." The Hokage had his head down during his tale not wanting to see the look on Tora's face, but now that it was over he looked up to see what his reaction was.

"Those MOTHER FING BASTARDS! How dare they treat him that way just because of what he looks like! It truly sickens me; here I thought Konoha was supposed to be a refuge for people like Naruto and me. The way they treat him is just how people like me are treated in Mist country. Doesn't the orphanage help him? Tora may be around the same age as Naruto, but right now he was acting like a volatile teenager who was just told he couldn't go to the prom.

"No the orphanage kicked him out at the age of five, the orphanage hated him more than anyone else. They always served him rotten and poisoned food." He said this with deep sadness in his voice. "He has been alone ever since then."

"Not anymore, not now that I'm here!" He said with conviction in his voice.

"Why whatever could you possibly mean Tora?" Sarutobi said goading Tora into continuing, hoping this was going where he thought it was.

"I know some of the pain he is in therefore I DEMAND you to let me move in with Naruto as his new older brother!" Tora yelled while practically knowing he was demanding this to Sarutobi who was now smiling at Tora.

"Alright Tora I accept your demands. Now let's go to the hospital and see how Naruto is doing. It is getting late but if he is awake we shall see if he accepts your proposition." They both then got up and started heading to the hospital. It was nearly nighttime now which meant they had been there talking for a few hours now. So hopefully between the medics and Naruto's incredible healing rate he should be awake at the least by now.


End file.
